I'm bored, let's kill someone!
by Uki96
Summary: OS: Kol est revenu à la vie, mais il s'ennui ferme sous les ordres de son frère. Il décide de partir et d'aller commettre un petit carnage histoire de se détendre. Mais la ville où il va atterrir était déjà occupée par deux frères chasseurs qui comptait bien l'empêcher de nuir. Slash, Lemon Dean/Kol


Hellooooooooo ! Ouiiiii c'est bien mouaaaaaaaah, avec un (énième) cross over… On se plaint pas XD sinon c'est la fessée du Père Fouettard *repose son verre de vin*

Hum hum… appréciez ce moment de folie total, parce que moi je me marre encore XD

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Supernatural et The Originals appartiennent à leurs producteurs respectifs.

ENJOY !

* * *

><p>Kol Mikaelson, une légende vivante, aussi déjanté et cruel que Klaus, le style et l'élégance de son frère Elijah c'était sans aucun doute l'Original que les personnes tenaient le moins à voir apparaître sur le pas de leur porte. Les mythes étaient courants, racontant tout de ses carnages, et de son supposé pouvoir magique, malgré son vampirisme. C'était sans aucun doute l'un des vampires les plus sanglants de l'histoire, Dracula faisant office d'enfant de chœur à côté de lui, et même Klaus, plus ennuyé qu'effrayé des déboires de son frère, l'avait poignardé durant leur temps à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour éviter l'extinction de la race humaine.<p>

Mais, grâce aux frères Salvatore et leur manigances, Kol avait eu l'immense joie de retrouver la liberté, et son sarcasme habituelle avait tôt fait de lui mettre de nouveau sa famille à dos, mais il ne s'en faisait pas, d'ici une décennie ou deux, ils reviendraient à la raison.

Alors bien sûr, Mystic Falls avait ses charmes, mais Kol s'ennuyait ferme, il en avait marre de tourner en rond dans cette ville, d'attendre que Klaus transforme ses précieux hybrides. Il voulait du sang, du massacre, et surtout s'amuser. Il s'était souvent demandé où était passé l'époque où les meurtres étaient monnaie courante en Amérique.

Finalement, un beau matin, s'étant pris un énième pieu dans le cœur par son cher frère Klaus, qui trouvait que, _non_ des viscères humains en guise de guirlandes décoratives ce n'était pas vraiment du meilleur goût, Kol avait décidé de quitter son frère hybride pour un jour ou deux, histoire d'aller s'amuser dans une autre ville, peut-être même contraindre une mère à tuer son bébé et le servir en steak à son mari, histoire de se faire son cadeau de Noël avant l'heure.

Traversant les multiples routes dans sa vieille voiture, Kol se retrouva finalement dans une petite ville nommée Hawkinsville, d'à peine cinq mille habitants, composée de maisons pittoresques, surement d'époque, dans l'état de Géorgie. Décidant que ce serait suffisamment loin de son rabat-joie de frère, Kol se précipita dans le premier bar qu'il trouva, et se dépêcha de commander leur whiskey le plus fort, il avait un furieux besoin d'oublier ses problèmes familiaux.

Le barman, un jeune homme d'environ trente ans, lui apporta son verre, avant de le regarder d'un air étrange.

« Un problème ? demanda Kol d'une voix suave, chargée de menaces. »

Le barman pâlit légèrement, avant de se retourner et ranger les bouteilles alignées derrière lui.

Kol avala son verre d'un traite, avant de se lever et de tournoyer sur lui-même, cherchant une proie du regard. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent immédiatement sur deux hommes assis l'un en face de l'autre, qui le regardant avec suspicion, surprise, incrédulité et amusement. Kol capta leurs odeurs, celui aux cheveux longs avait cette odeur particulière d'humain, avec un arrière-goût de cendre et de souffre, si caractéristiques des démons, et l'autre avait une odeur de… Kol se figea, inspirant à fond l'air ambiant, regardant le deuxième homme dans les yeux. L'odeur qu'il pouvait sentir était absolument divine mais aussi terriblement repoussante, il sentait la fraise et le sucre mais tous ses instincts de vampire lui criaient que cette odeur n'était pas naturelle. De toute sa vie, Kol n'avait jamais senti une telle odeur, une nuance subtile de neige et de froid qui semblait recouvrir la senteur de l'homme. Comme si quelque chose s'était enroulé autour de la personne pour la protéger.

Haussant les épaules, et arrêtant de fixer les hommes qui parlaient de chasser quelque chose, Kol sortit du bar, non sans laisser de l'argent pour son verre, après tout, il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer, pas encore.

Flânant entre les passants et les boutiques, le vampire aperçut au loin un immense bâtiment de pierre noire. Se prenant d'affection pour l'architecture du lieu, il s'y dirigea, certain d'y trouver son prochain repas, voir son buffet s'il avait assez de chance.

Approchant de la bâtisse, il s'aperçut que c'était en fait une université, et d'après le panneau marqué de l'immense lettre grecque 'psi', c'était sans aucun doute possible une école de psychologie.

Kol était ravi, il adorait les psychologues, c'était l'un de ses péchés mignons, si l'on exceptait les femmes enceintes et les bébés, qui étaient absolument délicieux en bouche. Passant devant un groupe d'étudiants qui révisaient dans l'herbe, le vampire millénaire s'avança jusque dans le bâtiment, et s'arrêta juste en face du tableau indiquant les classes et les matières disponibles.

Posant son doigt sur le papier, il le fit glisser doucement, cherchant du regard un cours étant un tant soit peu attrayant. Après avoir passé les cours sur la pharmaceutique, l'éthique médicale et autre classes barbantes, le vampire tomba finalement sur une matière qui le fit rire intérieurement : '' L'hypnotisme et ses déviances''.

N'ayant absolument aucune idée d'où pouvait bien se dérouler une telle classe, le vampire tourna sur lui-même, scannant le hall de ses yeux vifs, il remarqua un étudiant solitaire. Se dirigeant avec une démarche déterminée vers lui, Kol s'arrêta devant l'élève, avant de lui tapoter l'épaule, le faisant sursauter et lâcher ses feuilles qui s'étalèrent au sol.

Alors que le jeune homme allait se pencher pour ramasser ses effets répandus sur le sol, deux poignes d'acier se refermèrent sur ses bras et le forcèrent à lever les yeux sur des pupilles brillant d'un éclat surnaturel, et une voix mystique se fit entendre, avec des inflexions graves et puissantes, chargées de danger.

« Où se trouve les cours d'hypnotisme ?

- Deuxième étage, en face des escaliers, vous ne pouvez pas rater, c'est le seul amphithéâtre de cet étage, répondit automatiquement l'élève.

- Très bien, oubli que tu viens de me voir et de me parler, ordonna Kol avant de relâcher sa compulsion et l'étudiant glissa contre le mur avant de s'écraser doucement au sol. »

Le vampire tourna le dos, faisant claquer son manteau alors qu'il commença à courir à toute vitesse jusqu'au deuxième étage. Il ne craignait pas d'être vu, personne n'était là et surtout, personne ne pouvait le remarquer quand il libérait tout son pouvoir vampirique.

Atteignant la salle voulue, le vampire sourit avant d'ouvrir doucement la porte, tâchant de faire le moins de possible, avant de la refermer et de briser la poignée, après tout, aucun survivant n'étais à espérer, et il avait envie de s'amuser et se dépenser.

Se retournant, il passa ensuite entre les deux rangées de tables, descendant les escaliers d'une manière détendue, ne quittant pas le professeur des yeux qui le regardait en retour de manière étrange, sans toutefois arrêter son cours.

Lorsque Kol monta sur l'estrade, le professeur réagit enfin, priant le vampire de partir s'asseoir pour qu'il puisse continuer son cours, sous les quelques rires des élèves.

L'être supernaturel posa une main sur l'épaule de l'humain, avant de le forcer à regarder dans ses yeux.

« Très bien mon pote, on va faire un petit jeu n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas te taire et faire exactement tout ce que je te dis sans protester d'accord ?

- D'accord, répondit d'une voix automatique le professeur.

- Fantastique ! cria Kol en se retournant brusquement en direction des élèves qui le regardait d'un air interdit. »

Kol frappa dans ses mains avant d'exploser de rire, ce qui fit hausser les sourcils de plusieurs élèves qui ne savaient plus que penser.

« Bonjour mes amis ! Aujourd'hui on étudie l'hypnotisme, quel ennui me direz-vous… Mais miracle ! Je suis là pour vous sauver de cet enfer ! Pour commencer, petite mise à jour officielle, je suis un vampire et je viens d'hypnotiser votre professeur. »

Le silence se fit instantanément, avant qu'un élève ne se mette à rire doucement, bientôt suivi par tout l'amphithéâtre qui se mit à se moquer de Kol qui plissa des yeux, un air dangereux se peignant sur son visage.

« SILENCE ! »

Le cri qui résonna dans la salle était chargé de menace et de violence. Tous les élèves se turent, regardant avec une nouvelle lueur d'inquiétude l'homme sur l'estrade.

Kol regarda ensuite le professeur, le dédain se lisant dans ses yeux.

« Tu vois, on est entouré d'imbéciles dans ce monde, et tu verrais mon frère… un vrai rabat-joie, on peut même pas torturer trois pauvres gens sans qu'il vienne te dire qu'il faut être discret… Enfin voyons, nous sommes des vampires millénaires, pourquoi être discret ? En tout cas, désolé pour vous mais je dois prouver quelque chose à vos élèves, sinon je ne serais jamais pris au sérieux. Ravi de vous avoir connu mais vous allez mourir. »

Kol murmura ensuite quelques phrases dans l'oreille du prof, lui donnant par la même occasion un objet, avant de se retourner face à l'assemblée qui était désormais toute ouïe.

« Maintenant que j'ai de nouveau votre attention, je tiens à mettre à jour votre cours ! Donc, je disais que j'avais hypnotisé Monsieur… En fait on s'en fiche de son nom. En tout cas, vous allez assister en direct à la mise à mort de votre dévoué professeur, avant de vous faire massacrer un par un, dans un bain de sang le plus total. Ne cherchez pas à vous échapper ! ordonna Kol alors qu'une masse d'élèves venait de se lever pour se précipiter vers la sortie, avant de se figer face à l'ordre de Kol. J'ai bloqué toutes les issues, termina le vampire avec un sourire fier. »

Les étudiants se rassirent tranquillement, terrifiés par l'air fou de leur tortionnaire.

Les moments qui suivirent furent une pure partie de plaisir pour le vampire. Il commença par ordonner au professeur de se trancher chaque doigt avec un couteau, le nourrissant de son sang pour ne pas le voir mourir d'hémorragie, avant de lentement le forcer à danser uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon sur sa tête. Mais après avoir scalpé, retiré la peau, arraché les ongles, découper chaque membre en plusieurs fois, déchiré les paupières, forcé l'homme à manger ses oreilles, Kol décida enfin d'arrêter son petit jeu et d'achever l'homme en arrachant son cœur.

Regardant son auditoire muet de terreur, certains élèves s'étant évanouis durant la torture, Kol sourit avant de tendre le cœur face à lui.

« Maintenant, la question à mille dollars mes amis ! Je laisse la vie sauve à celui qui mangera le cœur ! Cru je précise, sinon c'est moins… juteux ! »

Un silence pesant lui répondit, et Kol soupira d'ennui.

« Oh allez ! Ne faites pas les timides, vous tuez l'ambiance là ! »

Sa propre blague fit rire aux larmes Kol qui n'en pouvait plus. Lâchant le cœur, il continua de rire, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un léger sanglot.

Redevenant sérieux, il localisa la source des pleurs c'était un jeune homme qui essayait désespérément de retenir ses larmes, mais elles coulaient impitoyablement le long de ses joues.

Sautant de l'estrade jusque sur la table où se trouvait l'homme, le vampire fit crier la salle de terreur et de surprise, alors qu'il venait de se poser nonchalamment ses longues jambes le long du bureau de l'élève.

« Darling, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as peur ? demanda d'une voix doucereuse Kol. »

L'étudiant hocha frénétiquement la tête, les larmes continuant de couler le long de son menton. Kol prit son visage entre ses deux mains, avant d'embrasser doucement les lèvres de l'homme qui sursauta, avant de se laisser aller doucement.

Le vampire brisa son cou d'un coup sec, faisant hurler la fille qui se trouvait juste à côté. Le Mikaelson tourna aussitôt son visage vers elle, ses yeux luisant d'une joie féroce alors qu'il lui tirait la langue et léchait son poignet encore recouvert du sang du professeur décédé.

La fille se mordit la lèvre et se tut alors que le vampire se mit debout sur la table et traversa la rangée, avant de redescendre les escaliers pour revenir sur l'estrade.

Tapant dans ses mains, il se retourna ensuite et inspira profondément son visage prenant un air dramatique alors qu'il fixait le public en face de lui.

« Mes très chers amis, je suis dans le regret… ou plutôt dans la joie… oui la joie ! La joie donc, de vous annoncer que vous allez tous… mourir ! En gros… en faisant un rapide sondage… qui veut mourir en premier ? Alors ? J'attends ! »

Les élèves fixèrent le vampire avec des yeux ronds, personne n'osant lever la main ou prendre la parole pour protester.

« Non non non et non ! C'est pas possible ! Mais personne dans cette salle n'est fichu de me faire une scène de carnage correcte ? Elle est où la solidarité sanguine dans tout ça ? Vous êtes des rabat-joie sans cœur ! Rectification, des rabat-joie avec des cœurs et du sang et qui vont se retrouver sans cœur d'ici… maintenant ! »

Et Kol s'élança, arrachant des têtes avec ses mains nues, mordant des artères et buvant le sang à grandes gorgées, déchirant les poitrines et jonglant avec les cœurs de ses victimes. La débandade était totale, les élèves s'étaient précipités vers la porte et tambourinaient violemment contre elle, essayant de l'ouvrir mais ne le pouvant. Quand enfin les quelques rescapés comprirent qu'ils ne pourraient s'échapper, ils commencèrent à courir dans la salle, pour le plus grand plaisir du vampire qui rigolait à gorge déployée alors qu'il s'amusait à jouer avec sa nourriture, avant de déchiqueter les membres un par un, se baignant dans le sang des corps étendus par terre, alors que des viscère étaient collés contre les murs et des organes sur les tables.

Quand, enfin repu, Kol revint sur l'estrade, il contempla sa boucherie avec un sourire satisfait, avant de commencer à peindre son nom en ancien viking sur le mur après tout, on signe toujours une œuvre d'art.

Retirant ses habit ensanglantés, Kol commença à sillonner les rangs, prenant ici un pantalon, et là un tshirt qui n'étaient pas tâchés de sang, afin de s'habiller de vêtements propres.

Etant enfin présentable, il passa une main dans ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés, avant de donner un coup de pied dans la porte, l'envoyant valser contre la rambarde des escaliers en face, et de sortir de l'amphithéâtre en conquérant.

Ne doutant pas une seconde que le boucan de sa sortie avait alerté quelques personnes, Kol continua de marcher dans le couloir, avant d'ouvrir une fenêtre et de sauter du deuxième étage, pour se retrouver sur l'herbe fraîche du campus. Il s'éloigna de l'université d'un pas victorieux, des cris d'horreurs résonnant déjà dans ses oreilles. Souriant, il lécha une goutte de sang au coin de ses lèvres, alors qu'un retraité en déambulateur le regardait avec horreur.

* * *

><p>Dean referma le journal avant de le poser à côté de lui et prendre une gorgée de son café, regardant Sam d'un air curieux, alors que son jeune frère fixait quelque chose derrière son épaule.<p>

« Mec, qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? Une fille au moins ?

- Regarde, soupira Sam en donnant un coup de tête en direction du bar. »

Dean se retourna, pour apercevoir un homme grand, les cheveux bruns qui tournait sur lui-même avant de s'arrêter et les fixer.

Le chasseur haussa un sourcil avant de voir l'homme inspira à fond l'air ambiant, comme s'il essayait de capter une odeur difficile à sentir. Il frissonna légèrement, cet homme lui donnait froid dans le dos.

« Dean, on doit se remettre au boulot, on doit chasser…. Dean ? »

Dean se détacha de la contemplation de l'homme mystérieux, alors qu'il sortait du bar, avant de se retourner à nouveau pour observer son frère qui lisait à son tour le journal.

« Un homme vient d'être assassiner chez lui, enseveli sous une montagne de pierre, alors qu'il se plaignait de bruit dans ses murs, lut Sam d'une voix curieuse. Un lance-cailloux ? Mais on a pas vu de gobelin depuis des siècles, du moins pas de ce côté du monde !

- Et ben faut croire que non finalement, sortit Dean en avalant à grande bouché son bacon. Comment on fait pour l'arrêter ?

- Généralement, une lame faite d'argent en plein cœur suffit, mais il faut que le gobelin ait sa forme matérielle, sinon, un mélange de sel et de fer suffit à le faire sortir de la maison, mais cela ne fait que l'affaiblir et l'énerver.

- Pourquoi j'ai cette désagréable impression de voyager avec une encyclopédie vivante plutôt que mon frère ? soupira Dean en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Sam sourit d'un air gêné, avant de se lever, de payer l'addition et de partir, suivit par Dean qui traînait des pieds, admirant une fille brune qui lui faisait de l'œil.

Les deux frères se dirigèrent ensuite vers la maison hantée, passant par la porte de derrière, avant d'allumer leurs torches et d'explorer les lieux, leur détecteur de champ magnétique en main.

Les deux frères étaient en train de fouiller des tiroirs quand leurs détecteurs s'affolèrent. Sortant chacun une lame d'argent, ils se mirent en garde, observant chaque recoin de la pièce. Un chat, passa devant eux en miaulant, faisant grogner Dean, qui continua pourtant d'observer les lieux avec un regard concentré.

« Dean ? la voix inquiète de son frère fit tourner la tête du plus vieux.

- Quoi ? demanda Dean d'un ton bourru.

- Dans toutes les pièces qu'on a fouillé, est-ce qu'une seule fois tu as vu une litière ? Ou des gamelles ?

- Hein ? Non pourquoi ?

- Dean, les gobelins sont connus pour prendre la forme de certains animaux, des boucs, des chiens ou…

- Des chats, finit Dean dans un souffle, se tournant en direction du félin qu'il regarda avec un air curieux. Un gobelin… le chat est un… gobelin… Il pouvait pas prendre quelque chose de plus… terrifiant ?

- Dean, les gobelins sont des farceurs, ils prennent l'apparence de quelque chose de familier et inoffensif.

- Tout ce qu'on a à faire c'est de planter cette lame dans son cœur ? demanda Dean en regardant le chat-gobelin droit dans les yeux. »

Sam s'élança essayant de viser le cœur du chat, mais celui sauta souplement, l'évita, avant de retomber au sol, et de cracher en direction de Dean qui montra les dents en retour avant de commencer à le pourchasser.

Les deux frères, au bout d'une bonne heure de course poursuite où le chat leur glissait misérablement entre les doigts et s'amusait avec eux, réussirent enfin à le coincer dans le coin de la maison, avant que Dean ne lui plonge rapidement la lame dans son cœur. Le gobelin commença à se liquéfier, laissant derrière lui une masse nauséabonde de liquide verdâtre et une odeur désagréable de souffre.

« Mon dieu, c'est toujours aussi dégueulasse leurs morts ? grogna Dean en se bouchant le nez. »

Sam sourit, avant de sortir de la maison et se diriger vers leur motel, un Dean bougon à propos de l'odeur le suivant.

S'écrasant sur le lit, Dean ferma les yeux, savourant le pseudo-confort du matelas, avant qu'il n'ouvre un œil face au bruit d'un livre qu'on feuillette.

« Sérieusement mec ? Tu vas lire ? On vient de finir une mission, la première chose qu'on devrait faire c'est boire une bière et se taper une fille… en fait non, raye ça… la première chose qu'on doit faire c'est se taper une fille !

Sam soupira, souriant légèrement face aux commentaires scabreux de son frère.

« Dean, il faut savoir pourquoi un gobelin se trouvait ici, ça fait plus de deux siècles qu'on en a pas vu, et si je me souviens bien… La dernière apparition de gobelin était… Voilà ! La Nouvelle-Orléans, dans les années 1810… mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi il en réapparaitrait aujourd'hui… ou alors peut être que… »

Sam continua de feuilleter le livre, sous l'œil ahuri et dépassé de Dean, qui observait son frère lire les pages avec intérêt.

« Mec… tu me désespères ! »

Dean se leva et alla prendre une bière, avant de l'ouvrir et se poser à côté de son frère qui continuait ses recherches.

« Hey Dean, je crois que j'ai trouvé un truc… mais c'est pas très clair…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? Une licorne apparait tous les deux siècles et chie un gobelin avec des paillettes ?

- Ah ah ! Très drôle ! Mais non ce n'est pas ça, plus une sorte de légende, ou rumeur je ne sais pas trop, mon latin est un peu rouillé je ne comprends pas tout.

- Ton latin est un peu… Mon dieu mais j'aurais jamais du te laisser partir à la fac !

- Juste, écoute ça… Il existe plusieurs version du mythe, mais on répète souvent qu'il existe un dieu vampire, un dénommé Kol, dont l'apparition est généralement précédée de gobelins … et après toutes les versions changent, certain dise que le dieu vampire est contrôlé par un autre dieu, d'autres version disent que les sorcières sont ses protégées… enfin, la seule chose dont je suis sûr c'est que les gobelins sont caractéristiques de sa présence.

- Et ce charabia nous apprend quoi ?

- Dean ! Il y a un dieu dans la ville !

- Un… dieu… quel genre ? Attend, tu penses sérieusement qu'un Dieu Vampire se balade dans la ville d'Hawksinville ? Pourquoi il serait ici en plus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche ?

- J'en ai aucune idée, mais il doit être sacrément puissant, généralement, un dieu mineur ne possède pas autant d'écrits sur son mythe, mais le dieu Kol… tu savais que c'est nordique comme prénom ? Et pourtant je ne connais aucun dieu qui s'appelle Kol dans les légendes scandinaves… c'est très étrange…

- Non, ce qui est étrange c'est que tu puisses me sortir de telles choses de mémoire… de _mémoire_ Sam ! Est-ce que ça dit comment on peut le tuer dans ton bouquin ?

- Non, on prétend même qu'il serait immortel, dans le sens stricto sensu du terme… Dean, si on ne peut pas le tuer…

- Je sais, soupira Dean, on est dans la merde.

- Je vais voir Bobby, peut-être qu'il sait quelque chose, essaye d'interroger les gens d'ici pour voir s'il y aurait d'autres témoignages d'attaque de gobelin, si les présages annoncent l'arrivé d'un vampire, on peut peut-être éviter ça… Et Dean… évite de mourir pendant que je suis parti, termina Sam dans un demi-sourire. »

Dean balança sa capsule de bouteille sur son frère avant de grogner et de s'allonger à nouveau sur son lit.

« T'en a pour combien de temps ?

- Je sais pas, je vais surement en avoir pour un jour ou deux, histoire que Bobby et moi on trouve ce qu'on cherche et qu'on revienne avec ce qu'il faut pour le détruire.

- Ok, je n'ai plus qu'à faire mes enquêtes… ça va être l'éclate du siècle.»

Sam se leva, avant de prendre les clés de l'Impala, sous le regard inquiet de son frère.

« Tu l'abîmes, je te jure que même l'enfer c'est le paradis comparé à ce que je vais te faire subir !

- Dean ! C'est bon, je l'ai conduite pendant quatre mois sans que rien ne lui arrive, je peux supporter un petit voyage !

- Ouais… mais même. »

Sam soupira avant de sortir de la chambre. Peu de temps après, Dean entendit le bruit caractéristique du moteur de sa voiture.

Prenant une nouvelle bière, il regarda d'un air déprimé toutes les recherches de son frère étalées sur la petite table, avant de soupirer, finir sa bouteille en quelques gorgées, et sortir d'un pas décidé.

Marchant et se perdant dans les rues, Dean essayait de repérer et d'écouter si quiconque parlait d'un phénomène étrange. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas le conduisirent à nouveau dans le bar qu'il avait quitté le matin même, et, rentrant dans le bâtiment, il commanda un whisky au barman, observant autour de lui ce qui se passait.

« Dîtes-moi, commença le chasseur alors qu'il recevait son verre. Vous n'auriez pas entendu des choses qui sortent de l'ordinaire ?

- Sortant de l'ordinaire ? questionna le serveur d'un air surpris. De quoi vous parlez ?

- Aucune histoire de maison où on entend des bruits dans les murs, ou des apparitions de chats ?

- Non, pas à ma connaissance, répondit l'autre homme en haussant les épaules. Et les chats ici on en croise à chaque rue, alors…

- Pas grave, merci quand même, sortit Dean en avalant le contenu de son verre. »

Du coin de l'œil, le chasseur aperçut du mouvement, et il se retourna brusquement pour apercevoir l'homme de la matinée qui l'observait avec un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres. Dean regarda autour de lui, pour être sûr que le regard ne s'adressait pas à quelqu'un d'autre, avant de revenir sur l'homme, qui avait disparu à nouveau.

Décidant de mettre les choses au clair, Dean sortit, et observa la ruelle d'où l'homme le surveillait, et il le vit au loin, marcher d'un pas tranquille. Comment avait-il parcouru une telle distance en si peu de temps ? Il avait dû courir afin de distancer le chasseur.

Dean regarda au loin, alors que l'homme s'était arrêté, pour ensuite rentrer dans un bâtiment. Le chasseur suivit le chemin, et se retrouva en face d'un immense entrepôt. Sortant son pistolet, Dean poussa doucement l'immense porte avant de rentrer, se faisant cueillir par le coup d'une batte en aluminium sur la tête, qui l'assomma immédiatement.

* * *

><p>Kol s'amusait complètement, il avait remarqué l'humain qui le suivait depuis un petit moment, et il s'était caché dans une ancienne bâtisse, attendant que son suiveur arrive. Ayant observé l'intérieur de l'entrepôt, Kol avait aperçu, posée contre un mur, une rangée de battes en aluminium, et il avait souri vicieusement, un plan ayant germé dans son esprit sadique.<p>

Prenant la première batte lui tombant sous la main, le vampire se posta devant la porte, attendant tranquillement que l'humain arrive. Il entendit les battements de son cœur et alors que l'homme ouvrait la porte, Kol envoya sa batte directement dans sa tête, juste assez fort pour l'assommer et lui donner un mal de crâne pour au moins quelques jours.

Regardant ensuite le corps tomber pitoyablement sur le sol, le vampire respira à nouveau l'odeur à la fois merveilleuse et dérangeante de l'humain, mais pourtant, la senteur de neige s'était légèrement atténuée, le vampire ne pouvait dire pourquoi, mais cela ne pouvait signifier que, quoi que ce soit qui protégeait l'humain, cela diminuait d'heures en heures.

Basculant le corps sur son épaule, le vampire courut ensuite jusqu'au premier étage, avant de chercher des yeux de quoi attacher l'humain solidement pour pouvoir ensuite s'amuser avec lui. Repérant une chaise qui avait encore l'air de tenir debout, Kol laissa lourdement tomber l'homme dessus, avant de respirer à pleins poumons. Son odorat capta immédiatement l'odeur légèrement acide si caractéristique du nylon. Suivant son instinct et ses sens aiguisés, le vampire aperçut alors un empilement de cordes faites de nylon, et son sourire s'élargit.

Revenant au niveau de l'humain, le vampire millénaire s'aperçut que son jouet était doucement en train de se réveiller. Tapotant sa joue pour achever de réveiller son otage, le vampire regarda son visage prenant lentement conscience qu'il était dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Wow ! Vous êtes qui vous ?

- Darling, enfin voyons, je suis ton kidnappeur ! Mon nom est Kol. Et toi ? »

Kol vit l'humain se figer sur place, et un éclair de peur traversa ses yeux avant que le défi ne revienne et fasse briller ses yeux.

« Dean Winchester, chasseur de créatures telles que toi ! »

Kol observa l'homme, essaya de sentir s'il disait la vérité. Son cœur battait normalement, il ne disait donc pas de mensonges, mais Kol était surpris, il pensait que son frère avait éteint la lignée des Cinq Chasseurs il y a longtemps, ou alors c'était un autre type de chasseur.

« Des créatures telles que moi hein ?

- Vous êtes Kol, le Dieu-Vampire, et croyez moi j'ai combattu des Dieux plus forts que vous et je suis encore là pour en parler ! sortit Dean avec fierté et insolence. »

Le vampire regarda l'humain avec des yeux ronds, avant d'éclater de rire, ne pouvant se retenir.

Le chasseur, surprit de cette réaction, en profita pour se lever et essayer de courir vers la sortie, mais Kol se redressa, et en un éclair se retrouva devant Dean, avant de lui donner une gifle monumentale qui le propulsa contre le mur le plus proche, faisant cracher son sang au chasseur.

Le vampire observa l'humain qui essayait tant bien que mal de se lever, et en deux secondes, Dean se retrouva à nouveau sur la chaise, se faisant ligoter solidement afin qu'il ne puisse plus s'échapper cette fois-ci.

Le plus jeune des Mikaelson s'approcha ensuite du visage du chasseur, avant de lécher un filet de sang sur le menton de celui-ci, le faisant grogner.

« Me touche pas !

- Oh comme c'est touchant, tu as peur du grand méchant vampire ?

- Ne m'approche pas, cria Dean, essayant de se libérer. »

Kol soupira, avant de faire sortir ses canines, et de les approcher de la carotide de Dean qui se figea.

« Bien, tu souhaites mourir tout de suite où on discute un peu d'abord ? menaça le vampire millénaire.

- Ok ok ok, tu as gagné ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Tu as dit que tu étais un chasseur n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce la vérité ? demanda Kol, usant de sa compulsion sur l'humain.

- Oui, mon frère et moi on chasse des créatures qui font du mal aux humains et on y met un terme.

- Charmant ! Et vous avez donc décidé de me tuer… Et en plus vous me prenez pour un Dieu ? C'est très flatteur, mais non, je suis loin d'être un Dieu, mais je suis un Original, ce qui fait de moi l'un des créateurs d'une ligné vampirique, et par la même occasion un des vampires les plus puissants, oui tu peux t'agenouiller devant moi… oh attend… non tu peux pas en fait tu es ligoté ! »

Dean regarda le vampire avec un air d'incompréhension totale, ne sachant plus quoi penser.

« Maintenant qu'on a mis les choses au clair… qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? Ah je sais ! Je pourrais te forcer à t'éviscérer, te couper les jambes, et te forcer à danser avec tes mains sur tes intestins ? C'est brillant comme idée ! »

Dean pâlit légèrement alors qu'il prenait conscience que non seulement il était en présence d'un vampire différent de tous ceux qu'il avait croisé mais aussi bien plus fou.

« Je ne vais pas m'éviscérer, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, ironisa Dean. »

Kol sourit, avant d'aligner ses pupilles dilatées à celles de Dean, et de lui murmurer des ordres à l'oreille.

Le vampire libéra ensuite le chasseur qui sortit un couteau de sa poche, avant de commencer à s'entailler doucement le bras, gémissant de plaisir en même temps.

« Fascinant n'est-ce pas ? Le pouvoir de la compulsion sur la psyché humaine ? Tout ce que j'ai à te dire c'est de ressentir du plaisir au lieu de la douleur et tu jouis en mourant lentement. Je suis génial !

- Relâche-moi et bats-toi comme un homme, grogna Dean. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? »

Kol regarda Dean avant de sourire de toutes ses dents, dévoilant un peu plus ses canines, et ses yeux injectés de veines ensanglantées brillant d'un éclat démoniaque.

« Voyons, c'est de la compulsion de base, je te mets une idée dans le cerveau que tu ne peux éviter, c'est aussi simple que ça ! Et maintenant, tu es mon esclave… et comme tu m'as l'air assez soumis, viens me lécher tout ce sang que tu as mis sur moi ! »

Dean ne put rien faire d'autre que d'avancer à contre cœur vers le vampire, avant de sortir doucement sa langue, et de commencer à lécher son propre sang sur la joue du vampire. Kol se sentait bien, la langue fraîche et humide lui picotait doucement la peau et une douce chaleur commençait à se répandre dans son ventre.

Le chasseur descendit ensuite pour lécher son sang sur les mains de son ravisseur, il n'était pas dégoûté par ce qu'il faisait, c'était son propre sang, il n'y avait rien de terrible là-dedans, ce que Dean ne souhaitait pas, c'était que le vampire ne remarque qu'il était plutôt en train d'apprécier le traitement.

Kol cependant s'aperçut que l'humain mettait bien plus d'entrain à la tâche que ce qu'il espérait. Prenant la tête de sa victime entre les mains, il redressa l'humain avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

« En fait, tu aimes être dominé, tu me surprends petit chasseur, on en apprend tous les jours !

- Ferme ta gueule, protesta Dean, avant que le vampire déchira totalement son tshirt et planta violemment ses dents dans ses bras, lui laissant des plaies ouvertes d'où le sang pouvait désormais s'échapper et ruisseler sur le sol. »

Kol admira le spectacle du chasseur qui tombait à genoux, les bras écartés sur chaque côté, son torse musclé et son tatouage recouvert de quelques gouttes de sang, ses bras rouges du liquide vital, et son visage proche de l'extase, alors que la compulsion du vampire l'obligeait à ressentir chaque douleur comme un plaisir intense.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux que j'arrête ? »

La voix insidieuse de Kol fit frémir Dean alors que la main de son ravisseur venait de caresser la bosse qui s'était formée dans son pantalon.

« O-oui….. NON ! cria Dean alors que Kol venait de mordre son poignet douloureusement, lui provoquant une vague de plaisir qui se répercuta jusque dans son bassin qui donna un coup en avant, de manière incontrôlée.

- Je vois que notre chasseur n'a pas eu le loisir de se faire plaisir depuis longtemps, sortit Klaus dans un grand sourire, alors qu'avec le couteau il entailla légèrement le torse de sa victime, la faisant légèrement gémir. »

Le vampire lécha le sang qui coulait le long des abdos, veillant à érafler la peau du chasseur de ses canines, laissant des marques rougies à chaque passage.

Remontant ensuite jusqu'au cou de Dean, le vampire agrippa violemment les cheveux, avant de mordre dans le creux et de s'abreuver doucement, continuant de tirer sur le cuir chevelu du chasseur, qui poussa un long soupir d'extase.

Relâchant ensuite la pression qu'il maintenait sur sa victime, le vampire le laissa s'écraser au sol alors qu'il se dépêchait de retirer les derniers vêtements du chasseur, admirant les longues jambes musclées, le tatouage sur son cœur, et surtout cette marque sur son épaule.

Caressant la cicatrice d'un doigt, Kol descendit ensuite son doigt dans l'une des blessures de l'homme, l'imprégnant du sang de sa victime, avant de continuer en direction du bassin, laissant une marque rouge écarlate.

Kol se lécha les lèvres alors que le chasseur essayait encore de se défiler, mais son doigt joueur vint caresser doucement l'entrée du Winchester, qui se figea immédiatement.

Le doigt ensanglanté du vampire rentra doucement dans l'intimité de Dean qui poussa un cri avant de gémir alors que le vampire mordit dans sa jambe.

Après quelques va-et-vient, Kol sortit son doigt et le présenta vicieusement devant la bouche du chasseur.

« Lèche ! ordonna le vampire en usant de sa compulsion. »

Le chasseur sortit sa langue, lécha le doigt de Kol, se goûtant lui-même ainsi que son sang. Kol s'aperçut immédiatement que sa victime prenait bien trop de plaisir à obéir à ses ordres, et avec un sourire victorieux, il vint placer sa main sur la blessure de la jambe, imbibant ses doigts du liquide écarlate, avant d'enfoncer violemment deux doigts dans l'intimité du chasseur qui tressauta, avant de gémir face à la douleur transformée en plaisir, ajouté au délice de sentir sa prostate se faire masser doucement par un vampire très expérimenté.

Quand enfin l'Original estima qu'il avait assez attendu, il enleva ses vêtements, avant de pénétrer violemment Dean qui en jouit sur le coup, dépassé par les sensations de plaisir qui venait de le frapper.

Souriant encore plus Kol accéléra ses mouvements atteignant une vitesse tellement rapide que Dean ne pouvait penser à autre chose que le plaisir constant que le membre du vampire procurait à son corps, son sexe ne cessant de se répandre sur son torse en un flot continu.

Les canines de Kol se firent plus sensibles alors qu'il atteignait lui aussi la délivrance, et il mordit le bras de Dean s'abreuvant goulument de son sang, faisant hurler de plaisir l'homme.

Les coups de bassins se firent tellement violent que le bassin de Dean se brisa, l'envoyant directement dans les limbes du plaisir alors que Kol se répandit en lui dans un grand cri de jouissance.

Se retirant de l'humain complètement amorphe, Kol sourit, contemplant son œuvre. Dean était couvert de sueur, son sang se mélangeant avec elle, son corps d'une couleur rougeâtre était épuisé par le coït, et surtout, son visage complètement béat brillait d'un sourire de bonheur sur les lèvres.

Rangeant ses canines et s'approchant de la bouche du chasseur, le vampire colla ses lèvres contre celles de l'humain.

« Mords-moi jusqu'au sang, ordonna Kol. »

Et le Winchester obéit, usant de toute la force de ses dents, entailla la peau tendre des lèvres de Kol, avant de boire le sang qui en sortait, toujours sous les ordres du vampire. Leur baiser se fit plus profond alors que Kol s'allongea sur un Dean qui reprenait de ses forces et l'enlaçait fortement, faisant gémir de plaisir le vampire, l'échange de sang étant très sensuel et érotique.

Quand enfin, le vampire entendit les os du bassin se remettre en place, et les cellules fusionner entre elles pour refermer toutes les plaies, il enleva ses lèvres de celles de l'humain, avant de le regarder dans les yeux, plongeant son regard hypnotique dans le sien.

« Tu oublieras tout ce qui vient de se passer, tu te rappelleras uniquement du plaisir que tu as senti ici, ainsi qu'un vampire t'a donné ce plaisir.

- Bien, acquiesça Dean. »

Et Kol assomma sans plus de cérémonie son humain, avant de se rhabiller et de vêtir le chasseur uniquement de son caleçon, le seul vêtement qu'il n'avait pas déchiré.

Prenant le chasseur sur ses épaules, le vampire commença à courir, suivant l'odeur si particulière de l'humain, pour finalement s'arrêter devant une porte d'un motel miteux, proche de l'autoroute.

Ouvrant la porte avec la clé qu'il avait récupérée du cimetière de vêtements, Kol entra dans la petite chambre avant de déposer doucement l'humain sur un lit, et de repartir sans demander son reste.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Dean se réveilla en pleine formeavec l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des jours, il se sentait incroyablement reposé. Il s'aperçut qu'il était recouvert d'une couche brunâtre partout sur son corps il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se rendre compte que c'était du sang, et vu l'absence de blessures sur son corps, ce n'était pas le sien, mais alors celui de qui ?<p>

Essayant de se rappeler de la veille, la seule chose qui revenait sans cesse dans son esprit était l'image d'un vampire brun et au sourire sadique, et d'un immense plaisir. Avec horreur, une idée germa vicieusement dans l'esprit du chasseur, qui se dépêcha de l'éloigner, non ce n'était pas possible, pas lui. Il n'était pas comme ça ! Décidant de se laver de tout ce sang avant que son frère ne revienne, Dean se dépêcha de se lever, avant de sentir quelque chose couler le long de ses jambes, sortant directement de…

Avec horreur Dean se précipita dans la salle de bain, avant de mettre en marche l'eau et se frotter furieusement tout le corps, se lavant de tout le sang qui recouvrait son corps.

Sam retrouva quelques heures plus tard un Dean furieux et prêt à en découdre avec un vampire. Mais le plus jeune des Winchester était revenu bredouille de sa chasse aux infos ce qui énerva encore plus Dean.

Quand Kol retourna enfin à Mystic Falls, Klaus l'attendait de pied ferme, des paroles violentes et moralisantes à la clé, mais Kol se contenta de les balayer d'un simple : « J'étais occupé avec un chasseur. » Le sourire de satisfaction de Kol ne laissa aucun doute à son frère sur la nature du problème et comment il avait été résolu.

Sortant son téléphone de sa poche, Kol composa un numéro, et au bout de la deuxième tonalité, une voie bourrue lui répondit.

« Darling ! J'espère que tout va bien pour toi, s'amusa Kol. »

La voix enragée et les cris de colère qu'il entendit le firent éclater de rire. Oui, Dean Winchester était surement le coup du siècle, de pleins de manières différentes.

* * *

><p>Ben voilà XD je suis ravi de ce petit truc tout meugnon tout plein… en même temps… je m'encourage tout seul à écrire de telles conneries XD<p>

A la prochaine !


End file.
